


First Encounter (Victor x MC)

by puddingidiot



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen's Choice, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingidiot/pseuds/puddingidiot
Summary: I decided to rewrite the moment in Chapter 1 where Victor saves MC. This is the first fanfic piece I've published. Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	First Encounter (Victor x MC)

Anna and I made our way out of the office, still giggling over my inability to use chopsticks when we had ordered our dinner earlier. The rain hadn’t relented at all, and dark grey clouds loomed ominously overhead, indicating the rain would not be stopping any time soon. The summer sun was nearly fully set; the rays of light that made their way past the clouds were casting the world in a strange orange glow. It would have been eerie if the world hadn’t still been so awake. Rush hour was over, but cars were still whizzing down the street, leaving behind the distinct smell of exhaust fumes.

Anna turned and gave me a hug, which surprised me slightly. Whilst we had been friends and co-workers for a few months, she wasn’t a particularly tactile person. Perhaps the strain of the potential collapse of our company was resting as heavily on her shoulders as on mine.

We said our goodbyes, and we turned to walk in opposite directions. I looked over my shoulder and gave her a small wave, before walking in the direction of my apartment, the rain stinging my face as it hit. I cursed myself for not bringing an umbrella to the office this morning, but, in my defence, this weather had not been forecast.

My legs carried me on auto-pilot, as my brain began whirring with thoughts about the company again. My failure at LFG this morning was still so fresh that it made my stomach twinge just thinking about it. There were so many people’s jobs on the line; it wasn’t just me at stake here.

My phone rang, interrupting my reverie. I yelped aloud, and stopped in my tracks, suddenly delving into my bag in search for it. It could be this professor my Uncle John had suggested for the final episode of Miracle Finder!

As my hand closed around it, the deep, unmistakeable beep of a car horn made me jump.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had just stopped in the middle of crossing the road.

I looked up, and all I could see were the lights of a car coming straight towards me, the windscreen wipers almost frantic in their efforts to keep the windscreen clear. There may have been a second where I could have tried to run, but I was unlikely to avoid it. It was just too close.

Ultimately, I wish I could say I tried to bolt, just to show some kind of will to survive. But no, my body was rooted to the spot in absolute shock and fear. I closed my eyes, and braced for the imminent impact.

But nothing happened.

I don’t just mean that like the car avoided me or something.

No. Literally nothing happened.

The world went silent, the rain stopped pelting my face, and for a brief second I thought that maybe that was what happened when you died. I really didn’t want to see a bright light waiting for me, so I kept my eyes shut.

A pair of warm hands grabbed hold of my upper arms, and I screwed my eyes up even tighter.

Just my luck. It was probably an angel, trying to drag me into the light because I was taking too long.

The hands shook me slightly. When I didn’t respond or open my eyes, the hands pulled me forwards into a chest, and I clearly heard a small, frustrated sigh.

Certainly feels how I’d imagine an angel to feel.

‘What the hell were you doing?’ came a demanding and piercing tone.

My eyes popped open in surprise. Surely Heaven’s angels wouldn’t be so rude to a new member of their flock?! You’d think they’d have some training in how to be gentle at such a difficult time.

For a second, I stared at the car, frozen a foot away from me. The spray from its tires hung immobilised in the air. Quite thoughtful that the angels intervene before you feel the pain.

‘Please don’t make me go into the light,’ was all I said, the plea evident in the waver of my voice. I shut my eyes again.

You’re making yourself look stupid in front of an angel, Emme. Pull yourself together.

I nearly burst into laughter at where my life (or should I say death?) suddenly was. I was inwardly chastising myself for being a fool around a celestial being. Didn’t put that in my diary this morning.

‘What?’ the deep voice said again, only this time it sounded confused, not demanding.

I murmured, ‘I’m not ready to go just yet.’

‘Is that so?’ I could feel the vibrations of the angel’s voice inside his chest. And was that a touch of humour I detected?

‘I’ve got so much left to do! My company is failing and I’m trying absolutely everything I’ve got. Please just give me more time.’ I knew I was begging, but I wasn’t entirely sure what other options I had.

‘How can someone have a concussion when they haven’t even been hit by a car yet?’ I could almost sense an eye-roll.

My eyes opened again. ‘You’re not an angel then?’ I asked, bewildered.

The warm hands shifted to my shoulders and gently pushed me back. I looked up, my eyes meeting grey eyes. I could’ve sworn there was a touch of violet in the irises around the pupils.

The grey eyes narrowed. ‘No. Is that what you thought? Idiot.’

I pushed back from the man, and stared at him. ‘Hey, don’t call me an idiot. Who do you think you are?’

‘The Angel Gabriel.’

‘You’re not funny.’ I replied, lifting my chin haughtily. ‘Tell me what is happening.’

‘You were being ridiculously stupid. What the hell were you doing standing in the middle of the road like that?!’ He frowned down at me, and I felt like a child being told off.

‘I … I had a phone call.’ I replied eventually, wincing slightly as I knew the reason sounded silly. ‘What’s happened to the rain?’

The raindrops were no longer falling; they just hung in the air, not moving.

‘I stopped them,’ he replied, in a tone that made it seem as though that much was obvious and I was stupid for asking.

‘How?’

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, and I studied his face. Even in my irritation, I could acknowledge he was one of the most attractive men I had ever seen.

‘You don’t know yet,’ he said eventually. It wasn’t a question; it was a statement.

‘Well no, obviously, that’s why I’m asking.’ I couldn’t help the petulant tone in my voice.

He frowned at me again. ‘You’ll understand eventually.’

He walked to the side of the road, and I briefly admired his suit before scurrying after him. We stood on the pavement for a moment, and I didn’t quite know what to say. I was utterly perplexed as to what was happening.

‘You need to be more careful. Someone might not be there to rescue you next time.’

‘I’m hoping there won’t be a next time.’ I turned to stare at the car that should have hit me. ‘So, what happens now?’

No reply came. Silence greeted me.

But only for a second; suddenly, the rain started falling again, and the car sped through the spot where I had been standing, horn still blaring wildly. The city immediately jumped back to life, as if nothing had happened.

I turned back to look at him, but he was gone.


End file.
